


I'd Rather Have You

by Supersherlockedkat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, I'd rather have you, M/M, Possible Fluff, Smut, Top Dean, lots of ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:56:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersherlockedkat/pseuds/Supersherlockedkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sorry, but I'd rather have you. Cursed or not." Dean and Cas FINALLY ADMIT THEIR LOVE and have doomsday sex. Based off the scene in 7.23 before they kick Dicks ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Rather Have You

**Author's Note:**

> Its my first fic, and really my first writing that I've ever shared, so be brutal and tell me what I need to improve! There will be grammar and spelling mistakes, sorry, I'm not perfect. Really though, I'm trying to be a writer, so be honest, and I hope y'all love it!

"Sorry, but I'd rather have you. Cursed or not."

Cas's face dropped hearing Dean say that. His eyes betraying his thoughts, and showing his longing for Dean.

"And anyway, nut up, we're all cursed. I seem like good luck to you?"

Castiel gives Dean a half smile, searching his eyes.

"What?" Dean says confused. 

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable... but I detect a note of forgiveness." Cas replies shyly. 

Dean smirks. "Yeah, well, I'm probably going to die tomorrow so..."

Cas suddenly looks serious. "Well, I'll go with you."

Dean can't hide the shock on his face.

"And I'll do my best."

"Thanks."

"I just have one request, if that's okay." Cas says tentatively.

"Sure Cas, what's up?"

"I realize that you might not want to, I've always known it was a hopeless endeavor, but since tomorrow is doomsday..."

"C'mon Cas, spit it out." Dean says, seeming impatient.

He looks up at Dean with those sad puppy dog eyes, and says, "I love you Dean." so quietly, he almost thinks dean didn't hear.

Deans lips part slightly, his eyes betraying the shock and doubt that he's trying to conceal. Surely Cas meant it in a brotherly way, or an angel-y way at the least. An angel would never be IN love with a human, especially not one as undeserving as he is. 

Cas grew increasingly uncomfortable, he knew he shouldn't have said anything. That wasn't what he planned on saying, at least not so bluntly. He knew Dean wouldn't feel the same way, if he had, he'd have said something by now. Dean wasn't exactly a stranger to this kind of thing, not like Cas was. 

"So, what's the plan?" Cas asks, trying to change the subject.

Dean furrows his brow at Cas.

"We can go somewhere else if you need to, I can take you back to the bunker..."

"That wasn't a request Cas." Dean finally replies. "It was a vague statement at best."

"I don't know if vague is the right word..." Cas mumbles, looking at the ground.

"What was the request part of that then?" Dean inquires, stepping a little closer to Castiel.

Cas looks up, dean is within touching distance now. If he wanted to, and he usually did, he could touch him. He almost does.

"I know it's very human, but I've always thought it was so beautiful when two people were intimate."

Deans eyes go big, there's no hiding the flurry of emotions going through him.

This makes Cas want to backtrack, take back what he said. He mistakes deans shock for fear, or worse, disgust.

"Never mind, it was a silly thing to ask for anyways." Cas says as he turns away.

"You still haven't asked for anything Cas." Dean says as he puts a hand on his shoulder, turning Cas back towards him.

Cas hesitates for a moment, then decides to just go for it. "You. I want you. Everything I've ever done is for you Dean, because I love you, and I wanted to share the intimacy that I've seen so many people have, with you." He rushed the whole thing out, looking at the ground. He didn't dare looked Dean in the eyes. He felt so defeated, and he was sure that he looked it as well. He'd disappear if he had the energy to waste. 

Dean didn't know what to say. His hand dropped from Cas's shoulder. He'd thought about Cas that way before, but always tried to push the thoughts away. The worst was when he'd dream of Cas. After the third time, he spent an entire month trying to master dream control. He wasn't sure if it was to make sure he didn't dream of sleeping with Cas again, or to do it more often. The angel was so damn awkward he just thought the long stares and intimate moments were a part of that. Now that Cas had admitted his feelings, Dean didn't want to push him away anymore. He was still a little angry with him, but like he said, he might die tomorrow. They might as well live tonight.

"Cas..." Dean breathed out his name with such softness in his voice.

It was so gentle that Cas had to looked up at him, He expected yelling, or for Dean to move away, but he seemed even closer than before. They looked into each other’s eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Just as Cas was about to turn away again, Dean kissed him. It was a quick kiss, lips barely parted. Hands still at their sides, or tucked away in pockets. 

"I love you too Cas." Dean said gruffly. He was already bad at talking about his feelings, but it was even worse when he was aroused. He never thought he'd kiss an angel, let alone his best friend. It'd been a while since he's kissed anyone really. With everything that's been going on he hasn't had the energy. Now, it felt like he'd slept for a week, and run a marathon, all at the same time. 

The smile that broke out on Cas's face was infectious, or it would be if he had time to smile. Cas leaned into Dean and kissed him again. This time it lasted a little longer. Dean put a hand on Cas's face and moved closer to him so their bodies touched. Dean could feel Castiel’s warmth, as his lips moved in time with the angels. He broke away when he could feel himself getting harder, not wanting Cas to know how aroused he was. He didn't think he wanted more than just kissing. 

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to Cas." Dean said, He was still close to Cas, their foreheads touching with Deans hands on his face. 

"I want to do everything, although, admittingly, I don't know what everything is." Cas replied, breathing a little faster than normal. It appeared that he was quite aroused as well. It's not that he's never gotten aroused before, his vessel was human after all. He's just never felt this good about it.

Dean pulled him close and started kissing him again. This time slipping his tongue into his mouth as they kissed. He tasted so damn good, better than he imagined. Cas let out a moan as Deans hand trailed down his back. Dean pulls Cas closer, his hand right above his ass, and he could feel him getting harder against him. Dean takes his coat off, and throws it on Baby. He's glad they are in a garage in the middle of nowhere. The hospital scrubs that Cas is wearing don't hide his growing erection very well. Dean lets his hand trail down from Cas's face, to his chest, down his stomach, and right above his pants. His lips moving from lips, to jaw, gently biting as he gets to his neck. He starts sucking on Cas’s neck and moves his hand over the hard bulge. It moves a little at his touch, encouraging more. Cas gets his hands under Dean’s shirt and trails his fingers along deans back, coming towards his hips, and up his chest. He breaks the kiss to take off Dean’s shirt, and Dean takes the opportunity to take off Cas's trench coat, along with his shirt. Dean kisses down his chest, stopping to lick and nibble each nipple, making Cas grip onto Dean’s hair. He gets to the elastic on Cas’s pants and teases them with his teeth.

"Yes, Dean, I want you." Cas breathes, moans escaping him.

Cas's hard cock twitching with every touch. Dean kisses the shaft through his pants, and slides them down with both hands. 

Deans eyes go wide, he was never sure what to expect, but he had never hoped for this.

"Cas, did you shave?" Dean asks in bewilderment.

"Well, no, I tried shaving after the pizza man, and I liked the way it felt, so I altered the genetic code of my vessel so that I wouldn't have to shave. Is it okay? Cas looks at him shyly.

Dean chuckles, he never liked to admit his attraction to men, but when he did give into it, he always liked them cleaned up, it gave more access to everything. 

"I love it Cas" he says with a wink. 

Before Cas could even respond he started trailing wet kisses up his long shaft. Cas gasped as Dean licked the dripping pre-cum off the tip. 

He savored the taste, he'd been with a few guys before, but never one that he felt so close to. Never Cas.

With a cocky half smile up at his friend, he slips his mouth onto his length. Cas started breathing harder, and Dean sucked and licked him, getting a little deeper with every thrust. He could feel Cas pulsing around his lips, getting close to the breaking point. He wasn't nearly done with him yet, so he slowly pulls his head up, spit covering his mouth, and wraps his hand around the impossibly hard cock instead.

"Can I fuck you, Cas? I want to be inside of you."

He can hardly speak; he never knew that being touched could feel so good. "Y-Yes." he breaths out. "I'd like that." He says a little more determined, lust in his eyes.

Dean gets the old blanket out of the car, and the lube from the glove compartment. He'd normally just be in the back seat, but he wanted some extra room to really enjoy the view. Cas helps him lay down the blanket, and walks towards Dean. He wants to make Dean feel as good as he just made him feel. Cas kneels on the blanket in front of dean, while keeping eye contact.

"Cas, what are you... Oh, fuck."

Cas had his pants and boxers off with the wave of his hand, the sudden lack of confinement making Deans erection jerk up even more. He tried to remember what he'd seen about this before, and what Dean had done, but all he really knew is that he wanted Dean in his mouth.

Licking his lips, he took all of Dean in with one lunge, and let his tongue move along the shaft while he sucked. Dean inhaled sharply at the first touch, and let out a moan. Cas's hands were exploring Dean, rubbing up his thigh, gripping his ass, while the other slips around his balls. Deans hands were in Cas's hair, trying to stay gentle, but flexing with every thrust.

It felt so damn good, but he needed Cas to stop so he could fuck him. He put his hand under his jaw, and lifted Cas back to his feet, kissing him the second his lips were close enough. Their mouths combining both their tastes, tongues darting together, as if every touch was like a gasp for air. Dean reluctantly pulled back, turning Cas around, and kissing his neck, and shoulder, and down his back.

"On your hands and knees." he growled into Cas's ear. Nipping at edge. Cas obeyed, spreading his legs.

Dean kissed and licked his way down his back, feeling every inch of Castel's body. He grabbed his ass, and spread his cheeks so he could get a better look at that tight hole. He ran the tip of his tongue along his entire crack, teasing the hole. Cas's back arched at the new sensation, and he let out a moan.

"You like that?" Cas just shook his head, unable to form coherent thoughts.

Dean licked him again, this time with his full tongue, and got his ass nice and wet. Tongue fucking the angel to get him nice and relaxed. Dean took the lube, and started working it on his finger. 

"Let me know if it ever hurts, or you don't like it, Okay?" Cas just nodded again in agreement, everything felt so good. 

Dean teased the hole, and slowly stuck the tip of his finger in, gauging Cas's response. He slowly pushed it in a little further with every twist, allowing Cas to adjust. He moved his finger around inside him, getting Cas to push back with pleasure. He pulled out and pushed two fingers tips in, a little bit faster than last time. The angel relaxed around him, as he opened him enough to push his cock inside. He pulled Cas back toward him, and rubbed both their cocks with lube. He moved the tip of his cock around his hole, and slowly pushed it in. He stopped once the tip was in, and made sure Cas was okay, with a grunt of approval, he pushed in a little further, slowly moving back and forth. 

Cas was in bliss, and wanted dean to be inside him fully, so he pushed back against Dean, getting them both to gasp at the sensation of his hard cock filling him. 

"Oh fuck Cas, you feel so good." Dean panted out between moans.

They sat like that for a second, and then Cas started moving again, Dean got the hint and grabbed his hips, his fingers digging in. He sped up his thrusts, hitting Cas's G spot more frequently. Cas was moving his hand to his cock, he felt like he was going to burst. The sound of Deans cock slapping into his ass made them both harder. Now that they had a good rhythm, Dean wanted to see Cas on top of him. He pulled out, with a little whine from Cas, and laid on the blanket. Cas crawled over and straddled Dean, lining himself up perfectly to fuck Dean. He wasted no time shoving that hard cock back into his ass, and bounced on Dean’s lap, balancing himself with both hands on Deans legs. It gave Dean the perfect view of Cas, his hard dick moving in time with every thrust. Dean reached out to stroke Cas, only wishing he was able to suck him while he fucked him. Cas rolled his hips faster and faster, moaning with every movement.

Dean was getting close, and it felt like Cas was as well. The thought of cumming in his ass pushed Dean over the edge, and he poured out into him. The sensation was like nothing that Cas had ever felt, and it make him cum as well, all over Deans perfectly muscled stomach. There was cum dripping out of Cas's ass, onto Dean’s dick, and stripes of cum along his stomach and chest. He was so happy.

Cas rolled off of dean, lying next to him. They turned to face each other, kissing again, less urgent time, a little softer and more precise.

"That was more than I ever expected, Dean." Cas mumbled against his lips. If he had known how great being intimate with Dean felt, he might have done it sooner.

Dean just smiled, and kissed him again. He was never good with words. Cas knew he was happy, he knew Dean better than anyone. "We've gotta go kick some ass now, Cas." Dean says as he reluctantly sits up. The one good thing about being on the road all the time, is having wet wipes in the car. It made for an easy clean up.

Cas was putting his trench coat back on, while Dean threw the mess in an old fast food bag so Sam wouldn't find it.

"Um, Cas?" Dean questioned while he looked around.

"Yeah, Dean?" he replies distracted.

"Where'd you poof my pants to?"

"Oh", he chuckles, "Here." he waves hand again to put Deans pants back on.

"Thanks." Dean smiles, walking towards Cas, and the rest of his clothes. 

He grabs Cas's trench coat and pulls him in for another kiss, causing Cas to wrap his hands around him, feeling his warn skin one more time before they go.

"I'm glad you asked, Cas." Dean says, with one last swift kiss. "I'm really glad you asked."

Dean gets his shirt on, and tosses the blanket back into Baby, he'll have to remember to wash that. 

"Now let’s go kick some Leviathan ass." he says as he plops into the driver’s seat.

Cas smiles and gets into the passenger seat with a renewed sense of hope. They drive off down a dirt road, rock music playing, and hands just barely touching. It's all new, and even though they were as intimate as they could be, it'd take some time for Dean to be comfortable with it all.


End file.
